Shot Imaginaerum
by luna shinigami
Summary: Para las personas que me pidieron una pequeña continuacion de algunos personajes de Imaginaerum. YAOI, advertencia. menciones de Yuri Parejas del Universo Imaginaerum
1. Chapter 1

Tras Bambalinas

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_SHOT IMAGINAERUM_

Sonríe dementemente, tocando el rostro de su más amada posesión, viste un hermoso corpiño que aprieta hermosamente sus senos como parte de su vestimenta y una pequeña falda de tul que muestra las bella carnes, demostrando también su sangre veela.

Su largo cabello rubio apenas se ondea salvajemente con el viento del carromato, mientras la "persona" a su lado gruñe.

-_Tranquila amor mío, pronto llegaremos_- le dice besando sus labios que se habían quedado entre la putrefacción y la lozanía de una vida inexistente.

El carromato se detuvo y con ella toda la caravana, se levantó, moviendo los cascabeles de sus zapatos y se asomó.

-Tranquila, Victorie solo fue un neumático- dijo Percy con la mano encadenada a un inmenso lobo de ojos azules – pronto estaremos por llegar a nuestro destino, es mejor quedarnos aquí esta noche, le diré al Amo Albus- le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-está bien tio, como digas- dijo la demente muchachita rubia.

-Práctica el ilusionismo con Tonks- le ordeno el domador de bestias mientras algunos contorsionistas salían a arreglar las carpas para disfrutar de una noche sin luna, puesto que parecía que aquel delicado circo traía los nubarrones y la oscuridad

La rubia asintió entrando de nuevo y se sentó en las piernas de aquel cadáver de cabello violeta que gruñía – No gruñas amor, debemos practicar, sabes cómo es Percy de estricto- le beso sosteniendo la quijada y aun saboreando la carne pútrida era feliz, mientras sus cabellos se revoloteaban y ella se convertía en una Veela semi pura.

Las garras le crecieron y los dientes se curvaron muy parecidos a los de su hermana Molly, mientras enterraba las dichosas garras en la piel pálida y ajada de su inferí y hacia aparecer y desaparecer objetos a su merced.

Retiro la boca antes de ser mordida y con cuidado beso el corpiño que llevaba la mayor que se encontraba bien atada con grilletes y cadenas hechas solo para ella- _te amo_- suspiro.

Le había vendido el alma al diablo, o Scorpius Malfoy o Draco Malfoy como le gustaba que le dijeran, que era lo mismo y ahora entre sus piernas estaba la mujer que amaba desde pequeña, viva o muerta, Nimphadora Tonks era suya.

Sonrió con los ojos vetados de posesión y comenzó a cantar para calmar a la bestia.

No podía estar más feliz, mientras la noche caía sobre sus cabezas y ella refugiaba entre sus brazos a la heroína de la guerra.

_Final Shot_

Jeje regrese con pequeños Shot de Imaginaerum, si desean que escriba algo sobre mi hermoso circo, me avisan este Shot esta dedicado a Melanie! Que ama a esta pareja, estoy tentada a pensar que ella se cree Victorie xd


	2. Lobos

_SHOT IMAGINAERUM  
_  
BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_LOBOS PARA PITIIZZ_

Percy movió su largo látigo sobre los licántropos que manejaba en el circo. Aquellos muggles miraban maravillados como aquel látigo rojo bajaba sobre las horrendas y bestiales criaturas.

Luego los aplausos, el pelirrojo se quita su sombrero de copa y deja caer hacia adelante los risos que lo hacían tan peculiar en el circo Imaginaerum.

Bajo el telón y escucho el aullido de su lobo, sonrió acercándose de manera gatuna hacia él, besando su hocico con suavidad, sintiendo los colmillos rozaban su boca roja y como las garras apretaban si cintura.

-_Lobo malo_- susurro lamiendo su lengua, como si fuera el mejor de los elixires, sentir entre sus labios la lengua larga y carrasposa de su canino o lupino favorito.

Sintió también las garras destrozando su pantalón y respiro resignado, Bill siempre rompía sus ropas, menos mal había magia para hacer pequeños reparos, luego fue azotado contra el suelo de madera de las jaulas donde dormían los lucanos.

Percy quedo en cuatro y luego sintió la aspereza del animal encima suyo, las garras de su hermano estaban encima de sus manos y sus inmensas patas cubrían en totalidad sus piernas, podía sentir como el capullo había salido con ese miembro irregular y largo.

Gimió anticipadamente, al sentir aquel viscoso miembro rozarse más que erecto contra su recto y lo movió tentadoramente.

Bill aulló aun sin luna y lo penetro sin ningún reparo o cuidado, el trataba a su hembra como una loba y como tal se la cogía sin miramientos, pero aun no discernía si para premiarlo o castigarlo. Percy gimió apretando las paredes de su ano aun lleno de la verga ajena.

Sentía las garras y los colmillos, pero sentía el placer masoquista de entregarse sin factura y remedio, gimió y aulló a la luna debajo del animal transformado que era su hermano.

El licántropo también aulló, porque de puertas para afuera de aquel vestigio de animales que le habían adecuado a él y a los betas, Percy era el domador, de las puertas para dentro era el domado, su hembra eterna y también su pecado.

Percy gimió aún más fuerte cuando sintió la ya acostumbrada bola de Bill y cada vez se extrañaba que algo tan grande cupiera dentro de su cuerpo y más cuando este se giraba dejándolos expuestos trasero con trasero.

Luego vino la liberación entre aullidos y gritos dementes más de una entrega bestial que la de una pareja de enamorados.

Percy gimió cuando se sintió vacío y todo el semen saliendo de él y Bill echado acicalándose como un animal, como lo que era, el pelirrojo menor se arrastró como una babosa al dejar el rastro de semen saliendo de su ano y abrazo el pelaje de Bill.

-¿me perdonaras algún día?- le pregunto sacando la lengua y lamiendo el pelo embarrado de su lobo.

Los ojos de Bill se centraron en los hermosos de Percy y las garras atraparon sus bucles pelirrojos en una caricia muy humana "te amo no hay nada que perdonar" le aseguro colocando su inmensa cabeza contra la de su pequeño domador demente.

Percy entendió el mensaje y solo pudo sonreír.

Continuara….

Bueno chicas y chicos que me han escrito muchas gracias, los shot de Imaginaerum no serán muy largos, voy a cumplir los que me han pedido solo para llenar los espacios que quedaron en pregunta. XD muchas gracias por entender y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Ps2: por cierto este Chapter va dedicado a Pitiizz de Slasheaven. Cada capítulo va a dedicado a una o uno de los chicos, que me pidieron una conti de los personajes que le gustaron


	3. Chapter 3

_SHOT IMAGINAERUM  
_  
BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_CORAZON PARA ITSASO ADHARA_

Sonó fuertemente los mecanismos del centro del circo.

Haciendo sonidos furiosos y demenciales, fue saliendo el corazón del circo lentamente.

La boca de Severus se abrió amorfamente mientras os cables se movían sobre su piel de forma reptante, como serpientes sibilinas tratando de quitarle aún más la vida al cadáver.

-Severus- susurro el hombre que le miraba de forma dementemente amorosa, tocando el rostro pálido del pocionista.

Un grito retumbo en Imaginaerum cuando el rostro del corazón fue tocado suavemente.

-eres tan hermoso mi Severus- susurro Black quitándose la capota negra y dejando caer su cabello negro brillante, dejando que la locura inundara sus ojos grises- siempre inalcanzable, siempre lejano- susurro besando los labios fríos y azules del que alguna vez estuvo vivo – estarías feliz de lo que hemos hecho, tu querido ahijado está guardado bajo el embrujo del cuervo y su propio hijo y Harry- negó moviendo sus cabellos – Harry pereció por idiota, aunque él debió haber muerto desde el principio, con James- le beso de nuevo causando un gemido del fallecido Severus que abría sus ojos blancos, que antes fueron negros como el Jade- sé que amaste a James, Severus- le beso la boca de nuevo causando gemidos de dolor – lástima que James jamás vivió para saberlo…-

El brillo demente en los ojos de Sirius era único.

El brillo demente del primogénito de los Black.

El brillo demente de quien enloqueció por posesión y de quien en las puertas de Azkaban juro hacerse con todo aquello que le pertenecía por derecho de su sangre pura.

Severus.

Su obsesión.

Y lo único que lo mantuvo vivo todos aquellos años, lo único que lo mantuvo con un polo a tierra y lo único que lo mantenía en esa mascara de demencia de su sangre.

Sonrió acariciando los cabellos negros de su eterno y sádico amor.

-si pudiera te volvería a hacer el amor- susurro Sirius- como aquella noche, la noche en la que moriste- dijo con cariño - Recuerdo el tacto frio de tu piel, el aroma pútrido de tu boca y la estreches de tu cuerpo inerte… parecías virgen esperando el desflore- susurro- lástima que solo pude tenerte esa única vez antes de que mi maldita prima…- negó – no importa, Narcissa tuvo sus razones, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- le beso y movió el mecanismo de Imaginarium para ingresar de nuevo el corazón del circo y se colocó la capota.

Era luna llena, era una luna hermosa y solo debía espera otro día para ver a su corazón.

Al corazón del circo de nuevo.

A su Severus.

Camino hacia las afueras de la carpa viendo los carromatos con vida, las extrañas criaturas del circo y sonrió.

El circo tenía su corazón y ese era Severus, pero él era el alma, y algún día podría estar de nuevo con su corazón.

Toco con suavidad la superficie de su pecho donde había una cicatriz grotesca y profunda, en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, uno del cual carecía, porque este estaba dentro de Severus para siempre.

Owary!

Jejej espero que les haya gustado! Besos. No creo poder actualizar mucho porque tengo dos retos de Halloween! Espero que me tengan paciencia.


End file.
